Please Say You Love Me Too
by DMYN
Summary: 10: Izaya didn't even flinch when Shizuo curled his fingers around his wrist, didn't even blink. "I'm sorry."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara! or any of it's characters sadly, cause if I did... fufufufu 0=3

**A/N:** Hello readers! XD This is my first time submitting on so constructive criticism is very much appreciated, though, if all you've got to do is flame, I'd rather you keep the insults to yourself ;)

This was originally written for a kink on the drrr kink community on LJ. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Please Say You Love Me Too**

**Chapter 1**

Orihara Izaya panted heavily while he leaned against the wall of a deserted alley with Japan's strongest man, Heiwajima Shizuo standing just a few feet away from him with a stop sign in hand, cutting off all escape routes for the poor informer.

He almost flinched- almost, because he was Orihara Izaya and not some lowlife scum on the streets, but instead pushed himself upright and gave a weak smile when Shizuo raised the metal pole threateningly above his head.

"Shizu-chan~~ I like you."

The question caught the blonde off guard and Izaya could have sworn his eyes budged out of their sockets by the tiniest bit.

"What?" Shizuo's low growl dripped with confusion and and a hint of impatience.

Izaya rolled his eyes and stalked up to the blonde like a cat stalking its prey, risking turning into the prey in the process. When they were just a breath's distance apart, he dropped his gaze to the floor and for once, looked more the defeated young man that he had never been.

"Shizu-chan's really so oblivious at times…I love humans, but I love Shizu-chan the best."

It took awhile for the infamous bartender to process the confession but when he did he almost found himself at a lost. The flea had _feelings_ for him?

Clearing his throat violently, he tossed the sign board aside and glared at the wall beside them, refusing to look at the informant before him. "Stop fucking around would ya… things like these aren't funny."

Izaya looked up in surprise at Shizuo's embarrass-sounding voice. "Ara? Could it be…?"

Shizuo twitched when the flea did a happy dance in front of him and starting poking his index finger in his face.

"Could it be that Shizu-chan is actually embarrassed?' He said with a teasing smirk.

Something snapped. Shizuo's fingers were just _aching _to strangle the the man in front of him and end his annoying and pesky existence. Stretching out his muscular arms, he stuck true to his plan just when an idea struck him straight in the face like those little cupid arrows do when you meet your destined one.

Grinning to himself, his urge to **KILL KILL KILL** went down the drain, only to be replaced by a sinister plot which he was oh so sure would make history.

Izaya's blood red eyes widened just a fraction in alert when the bartender made as if to strangle him. Just before he could whip out his trusty switchblade however, strong arms enveloped him tightly and pulled him face first into a board chest. Shock momentarily left him speechless and he could only produce a feeble "Shizu-chan…?" as warmth enveloped him gradually.

Shizuo remained silent for a time, feeling oddly _filled _with the flea in his arms. He could almost believe that the flea was actually fragile and breakable when he snuggled up against his chest. How adorabl- Wait what? He forced his thoughts back to square one and continued plotting oh so sinister plans then.

"I like you too, you goddamn flea."

* * *

_Short I know, but bear with me ;D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara! or any of it's characters sadly, cause if I did... :3

**A/N:** I'm trying to keep Iza-chan in character but it's a little hard ;w; My friend so totally hates him because of me now.

This was originally written for a kink on the drrr kink community on LJ. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Please Say You Love Me Too**

**Chapter 2**

And that's exactly what made Orihara Izaya spin around on his swivel chair childishly while reenacting all that had been exchanged between him and the blonde to his exasperated assistant, exaggerating every so often.

"-and you know! He hugged me, he _hugged _me and went all emotional. I could _swear _he almost cried!" Izaya spun more and more until he was merely a blur.

Namie raised an eyebrow at her boss's childish antics which she was forced to put up with unless she risked getting a salary cut and could only comment truthfully.

"Are you sure he did that? Heiwajima Shizuo of all people?" She frowned, there was something very odd about this picture, unless of course, pigs started flying and oranges grew on apple trees.

Izaya stopped his spinning abruptly, making one wonder how he defied the laws of physics and managed to stay firmly glued to his leather chair. He tsk-ed at Namie's serious tone and brushed aside the look that she gave him with a gleeful pounce towards the window.

"Of course he did. We talked…and he even told me to give him a call whenever I wanted to!" Izaya grinned. "I didn't need to ask for his number of course, already have it."

Namie shook her head at the cellphone that Izaya stuck into her face. "Really now, don't you think it's a bit weird? After attempting to kill you for so long, he says he likes you?" Her tone was skeptical.

He ignored her completely and turned back to the huge wall-wide window and stared out into a kaleidoscope of neon city lights. His eyes softened as he once again recalled what took place just hours ago.

"Humans are interesting creatures after all…"

* * *

-You look happy.-

Celty held her PDA to Shizuo's eye level. Indeed, the blonde did look less grumpy than he usually did.

A grunt was the only reply she got.

She would've made a face if she could. Surely he didn't ask her to meet him all the why up on a skyscraper for a silent conversation?

-Did something happen?-

She tried again. This time, Shizuo actually turned to look at her.

Minutes ticked by.

-You know, if you're not going to say anything…-

"I met the flea earlier."

Celty cocked her head to the side, a wave of worry hitting her as she realized that if the blonde was happy, the men's recent encounter might have actually ended with a dead informant in a ditch. She hurriedly typed into her PDA once more, her fingers zooming past the keypad at an alarming rate.

-You didn't…you know, hit him too bad…did you?-

Shizuo chuckled darkly, it spooked her out quite a bit. "Of course not, now that's just too boring."

She frowned mentally, these two never ever got bored of their routine game of chase. Something was definitely up, she could just smell it.

"I'll make that bitch pay for everything that he'd done up till now." His explanation surprised him almost as much as it did Celty. Why though, he wasn't sure.

-I see.-

That was all she could say, really.

"Just you wait 'Bukuro. I'm gonna make sure that that pesk regret ever setting foot in this city. I swear I will." He said almost maddeningly to no one in particular. Unlike the informant, he wasn't one to toy with people. However, the chance he had been given was just too great to pass.

Celty stared silently at the bartender and his evil grin and shivered. She really should be getting back to Shinra right now.

* * *

_Ring._

_Ring._

"What the fuck!" Shizuo roared as he was jolted awake by the ringing of his cell. Picking the dreaded device from the bedside table, he accepted the call and almost yelled into the receiver before a familiar voice interrupted him.

"Ah, Shizu-chan! You're still awake!"

If glares could kill, Izaya should be thankful that he wasn't in the same room with the blonde.

"You fucking woke me up, it's 4AM you nut!" He growled in hush tones, trying his best to keep his anger in check.

Izaya pouted on the other line. "Aww, I didn't think that Shizu-chan was the type to sleep this early." He was lying, of course.

Shizuo grinded his teeth in building fury and exhaled roughly. He needed to keep his cool. He _will _play out his pieces right and for once call it checkmate.

"What do you want?" he managed in a strained tone.

"Just to hear your voice~" The informant smiled as he leaned back against his chair, the glow of his laptop and the city lights behind him the only sources illuminating the dark office of his.

An odd feeling rose in his chest upon hearing the reply, Shizuo dismissed it almost immediately.

"You've got to be really dumb if-"

"Being an information broker is a lonely job you know, Shizu-chan?" Izaya interrupted him, willing the blonde to hear him out.

"…What are you getting at, flea?" He wanted his sleep damn it. Heiwajima Shizuo had no time to be wasting on the line with Orihara Izaya of all people. Or at least, that's what he told himself repeatedly.

Izaya gave a little chuckle, a hand flicking at the power switch to turn off his laptop without first shutting down. The room grew just a shade darker.

"It's the first time I've ever managed to talk to someone like this, since everyone else hates me and all~" There wasn't a hint of sorrow in his voice, he had no reason to be sad after all.

Shizuo frowned. He did not like to think that he was actually feeling sorry for the other man.

"Hnn."

Raising a hand to shield his eyes from the remaining light, Izaya sighed into his cell.

"Thank you, Shizu-chan."

If he wasn't trying so hard to convince himself otherwise, Shizuo might have actually believed the sincerity in the other man's voice through the speaker.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **NO I do not own Durarara! or any of it's awesome characters or Izaya'd be having a very sore butt everyday ;)

**A/N:** I actually wrote this all in school while waiting for an exam paper to finish owo Reviews would be lovely! 3

* * *

**Please Say You Love Me Too**

**Chapter 3**

-You seem happy, again.-

Celty practically shoved her PDA in Shizuo's face, demanding a reaction.

He shrugged. "Plan's going smoothly."

She folded her arms as if to say "Oh?" before typing another message.

-What exactly are you planning to do with Izaya?-

"Ora ora, if it isn't Shizu-chan and Black Rider-san!" A voice hollered from across the street.

Celty nearly jumped out of her cat suit at the familiar voice with never failed to make her skin crawl. She seriously could not get over the thought of Izaya being a creepy alien from another planet.

Shizuo turned away the moment he spotted the flea and walked off into the streets, not wanting to be seen in public with the informant. To his dismay, Izaya caught up to him easily after giving the stunned Celty a cheerful wave.

"Nee nee Shizu-Chan, where are we headed?" Izaya chirped brightly at his side, much to Shizuo's decreasing patience.

"_We_ are not heading anywhere. _I'm _going to check on a couple of things and _you will _answer that call and get a hundred meters away from me before more people start staring." Shizuo grumbled, indicating the buzzing in Izaya's fur coat that had been going off since they had met earlier.

"But I want to give only Shizu-chan all of my attention." Izaya whined, emphasizing his point by whipping the phone out and switching it off without even sparing a glance at the caller ID, Mairu was so going to kill him later.

Shizuo huffed and sharply turned round a corner, closely followed by Izaya who bumped into a passerby on purpose.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight, Shizu-chan." Once again, the way he said it made the bartender stop.

He stared hard at Izaya as if waiting for him to explain himself, which he did.

"Wherever you go, I'll always be watching you." Izaya said with a smile. As creepy as his words were, Shizuo found them to be lacking the malice that would usually be accompanied with it. "Even if you push me away, I'll keep coming back. Cuz Shizu-chan does like me after all~" Izaya winked.

Shizuo had to suppress a groan. Really, being with the flea c love's scent deeply would be so taxing on his mentality at times.

"Tchh. You're really annoying, you know that?" He turned and was just about to continue walking when slender arms encircled his waist from behind.

Izaya buried his face into Shizuo's clothed back, inhaling hishile ignoring the shocked gasps and stares from the general public. This was _his _time and nothing would come between them.

The bartender almost choked at the sudden public display of affection but did not move away much to his own surprise.

"What the hell are you doing flea!" He hissed. Seeing two of Ikebukuro's most dangerous men being on such friendly terms would be the talk of the century unless he hit the informant right there and then, maybe even breaking a rib or two in the process. Doing that would seriously compromise the plan that he had been cultivating so far though.

Giggling a little, Izaya nuzzled his cheek against the fabric one last time. "Just showing Shizu-chan how much I want him." He said with a bounce in his step.

It might have been his imagination but his heart just did a little flip. Really now, he needed to force Izaya to stop calling at 4AM everyday. He was losing a lot of precious sleep and getting more paranoid by the day.

Deciding that this was another good chance to lower the damn flea's deteriorating defenses, he ruffled a hand through soft raven hair only to find that he might actually like the feeling of it.

Snatching his hair back abruptly before he got too carried away, he avoided looking Izaya in the eyes and muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Would you want to go on a date with me?"

Izaya could only gap like a fish out of water before shaking his head rapidly.

"Hold it. Shizu-chan's asking me out on a _date? _An actual, proper, DATE?"

Shizuo felt his face heat up when the whole street turned to stare openly at the pair. He cursed and grabbed a hold of Izaya's fur trimmed hood before dragging him off into a nearby alley, far from the prying eyes of others.

"You really need to learn to control you volume, you idiot." Shizuo glared warningly, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. "You talk too much, and way too loudly."

Izaya offered a meek grin and pulled the blonde into a kiss without warning, the bartender being too shocked to respond as the informant's tongue expertly parted his lips to explore his mouth. The sudden act was so passionate that Shizuo himself did not realize that he was actually kissing back dominatingly until Izaya grabbed as his vest in a signal to stop for air.

"A kiss is always followed after by a sentence like that in most romance novels, Shizu-chan." Izaya panted, a hint of a blush creeping against his cheeks. "You know, to shut the other up and so."

Shizuo stared blankly at the other male and made to wipe at his mouth furiously with the back of his hand. "Y-you-"

Izaya reached out to pull the blonde close once more, whispering seductively against redden lips, "I want to know the details about the date later, but for now…"

Shizuo could've sworn his legs turned to jelly when their lips met once again, the fire in the kiss more blazing than it was before.

* * *

After about an hour of intensive make out, Izaya skipped cheerfully back to his office, landing on his chest onto his leather couch and fishing his cell out of his pocket to read his latest text.

-Sunshine City, 11A.M tomorrow, don't be late, flea.-

Izaya's smile widended dramatically and hurriedly texted back a reply.

-I'll be there Shizu-chan! 3-

A click of the door was the only warning he got before Namie strolled into the room, obviously surprised to see her boss on the guest section of the office rather than at his own desk. She was even more surprised when said boss turned to her with the biggest grin she had ever seen and told her the good news.

"I'm going on a date with Shizu-chan! After tomorrow, it's gonna be official!"

* * *

Shizuo threw his phone aside after glancing at the reply. He chewed on his cigarette thoughtfully and wondered how tomorrow would turn out. He almost laughed in self satisfaction at the thought that he would be able to crush that pest at long last.

He cracked his knuckles leisurely and stretched, his shoulders stiff from their little intimate session earlier.

Yes, their little game would soon be over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Hmm 4th time going through this? Seriously now, I do not own Durarara! or Izaya or Shizuo and co. D: All the boys except Shinra'd be gay if I did. You wouldn't want that now, **yes**? Or would you? ;O

**A/N: **Half written in school and the other half during my 1 week holiday! I have to admit I got lazy and didn't work on it much with all the time I hand on my hands then :X Thanks a bunch to those who reviewed! Ily all! For those who put this on alerts or is actually following my story, I'll try to update at least once every week from now on, but it really depends on my schedule OTL

Again, reviews are lovely! They keep me going ;D

* * *

**Please Say You Love Me Too**

**Chapter 4**

"Namie, Namie, Namie~"

"YES?" She would've ignored him if he hadn't pushed her last button by giving an innocent push to her whole stack of paperwork, sending them flying in all directions across the floor.

She almost slapped him, almost.

Izaya grinned widely and pranced about the room, stepping on many sheets of paperwork as he went. "Today's my date with Shizu-chan!"

Namie massaged the bridge of her nose in exasperation, she could feel a migraine coming on. "You've told me a hundred times before. And?"

That seemed to be the only word he was waiting for before conjuring a much bigger stack of paperwork out of thin air and slapping it hard on her desk. Namie stared wide eye at the dreadful pile and fumed silently.

"Those just came in yesterday~ Please do go through each and every one of them as I won't have time to help, thank you so much!" He spoked very fast and started picking out random things from his office desk. Cell phone, wallet, keys and the like before making his way out of the room.

He paused at the doorway and added as an afterthought. "And don't bother trying to hack into my private files, I just tripled the security last night."

Namie wanted so badly to chop his head off and dump the corpse deep into the sea at that very moment. She grudgingly picked up all the scatted papers and arranged them according to date before pilling them atop her fresh pile of paperwork, cursing the very existence of Orihara Izaya under her breath as she prepared to slave over the documents once again.

* * *

Izaya skipped down the streets of Shinjuku merrily towards the Shinkansen to Ikebukuro's Sunshine City. He texted Shizuo a quick message while the bullet train took him to his destination.

-Shizu-chan 3 You left the apartment yet? I'm in the Shinkansen now.-

After a long 10 minute wait, a reply came in.

-Yeah, I'm leaving now.-

Izaya tucked his phone back into a pocket before attempting a twirl in the overcrowded ride, 'This must be a dream, I'm actually going on a date with Shizu-chan! This **must **be dream!' He thought, narrowly missing a passenger in the process.

He timed his stop when the Shinkansen reached the station and shot out the door the moment it slid open.

"Wait for me, Shizu-chan!"

* * *

Shizuo grunted at a customer and checked his watch. It read 11.48A:M, 48 minutes past their appointed time for the date.

"Something wrong Shizuo?" Tom called from across the counter.

The bartender shrugged "Nothing."

Tom took a sip from his drink and continued conversationally. "You've been staring at your watch since you came in. "Have a date or something?"

He actually flinched at the question but managed to keep his cool. "No, it's nothing."

Tom cocked an eyebrow but said nothing more.

* * *

Izaya tossed a scrunched up paper into the trashcan located quite a distance away from where he was seated. It went in.

"Shizu-chan~~ Where are you?" He whined as another couple passed his field of vision.

He had arrived at Sunshine City about an hour ago, only to have himself seated impatiently on a bench in wait for his date. The place was starting to get crowded with young couples and it was pissing him off to have to watch alone as they went all lovey dovey in front of him.

Shizuo's phone had been turned off for unknown reasons and Izaya had no other means of getting in contact with him. He bit on another mini hotdog he had bought earlier stubbornly.

"Something must've come up…that must be why he's so late." He said to himself as firmly as he could. "He'll come right after he's solved it I'm sure."

And so he waited, and waited.

"Ano…mister?" Izaya looked up, apparently it was the girl who had been having a picnic with her boyfriend on the lawn earlier. "You've been sitting here for quite some time now, are you lost perhaps?"

Upon closer view, he could now tell that she was in fact Harima Mika, the girl who was in love with his assistant's brother. She obviously had no idea who he was though. If she did, she wouldn't even dare date here in the first place.

Izaya scowled and wave her off. "I'm waiting for someone."

The girl gave a soft "Oh." as she studied the situation. "I'm sorry."

The informant looked away and muttered. "You're getting on my nerves, go back to your boyfriend."

She gave him a helpless look and bowed politely before walking off towards her Seiji.

Izaya was a very patient person when compared to Shizuo, the whole of Ikebukuro would agree to that. However, even patience had a limit. He clenched his fists when a drop of liquid bounced onto his hair, and then another.

Umbrellas soon filled the area and the crowd was starting to disperse. Izaya stared up into the cloudy and dark sky that seemed to be reflecting his mood and closed his eyes when the rain started to get heavier.

* * *

Shizuo gave his watch another peek, finally driving Tom past his limit.

"If you have somewhere to go, then go." He said.

Shizuo frowned, "I told you, I'm-"

"Then stop looking at your watch man! You're making the customers think this bar tortures the workers so much that they just can't wait to go home!"

A customer near the window suddenly stood and approached them before Shizuo could give a reply. "Sorry Tom, I know you asked me to wait for a bit but I have to get going before the rain gets too heavy to move in."

Tom squinted at the black tinted windows, "It's raining?"

"Yeah, you'd notice better if you sat next to the glass." The man put out his cigarette on the tray on the counter.

Tom cursed lightly, "Why don't you wait a bit more, won't it be bad to get for you if you went out now, Ken?"

Said Ken laughed and patted his friend lightly on the shoulder. "My wife would kill me if I'm late. Besides, the rain's still light now and my apartment's just a couple of blocks away, won't do much damage to me."

"If you say so. Sorry man for standing you up for so long, I was a little busy."

"It's fine, just buying me a drink the next time I'm over and we're even." Ken gave him a wink and was out of the bar in a stride.

Shizuo wasn't sure why he was starting to feel a little uneasy at the sight and sudden drizzling sound of the rain outside when the door was pushed open.

* * *

In the midst of the dullness of Sunshine City, a lone figure in the rain hugged his knees closer to his body. Izaya shivered as the ruthless rain drops stabbed at his wet skin, mercilessly getting rougher each passing minute.

"Shizu-chan…"

It was cold and as inhumane as all of Ikebukuro deemed him to be, the soaked informant was in the end, just another human against Mother Nature. A glance at his watch told him it was already past 4. There was no way Shizuo would be showing up now, especially not in the rain.

Shaking from the numbness in his limbs, Izaya struggled to push himself up and off the seat. He tried to give the bartender another call, ignoring the possibility of getting his phone killed in the process. The ringing and lack of a voicemail gave him a little hope which died down when there was no response.

Taking a look around his grey surroundings, he felt his heart twitch almost painfully and for once in his whole lifetime, Orihara Izaya felt hot tears slid down his cheeks, turning cold almost at once as it blended with the icy rain.

* * *

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

Shizuo stared at the vibrating cell phone in his hand. For reasons he himself could not understand, he had switched it on the moment he realized it had started to rain.

"You aren't going to answer that?" Tom asked.

Shizuo was quiet for while. He pressed the cancel button slowly. "No, just some pest trying to annoy me."

* * *

_I might've failed this one e_e At first, I really had no idea how to write the date scene but oh well, I did what I could :) _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** ;A; I don't own Durarara! or anything related to it except a whole collection of yaoi manga featuring shizaya and izaki |D

**A/N: WARNING!** There is YAOI in this, like R-18 stuff :X Do NOT read it if you don't like it.

Thanks for the reviews and alerts so far :) They've motivated me a lot! I hope I don't disappoint, which I might since this is my first time ever writing a lemon. -hides in shame- I've never been able to bring myself to start on one but a friend sorta managed to convince me otherwise. Therefore, I apologize in advance if it sucks ;,D

To a certain Lemon (you know who you are), please **DO NOT READ THIS** ;w; I repeat...do **NOT **read this.

* * *

**Please Say You Love me too**

**Chapter 5  
**

The door opened and shut quietly as Izaya made his way sluggishly back into his office. He first headed for the kitchen and poured himself a cup of hot coffee before settling down at his desk, not making a single attempt to dry himself up.

"You're back already?" Namie stuck her head out from her given room, she started in surprise at seeing her drenched boss and walked out slowly when she did not get a response.

She was more than shocked to see him shivering and having his clothes all wet and sticking to his body like a second skin. "Are you okay?"

Izaya exhaled deeply and managed a soft "Get out…"

"Izaya..?"

He didn't even look at her. He couldn't. "Please. You have the rest of the day off."

As much as she hated him, she was not used to seeing him in such a pathetic state. It actually made her a little concern about him. Did he get into another losing fight with that Shizuo? That couldn't be it, he wasn't covered in any blood or bruises at all.

Namie went to the toilet and reentered the room to toss him a dry towel. "You're soaking the floor, I don't want to clean up for you later."

She left the office after resorting out a few files, leaving the informer as he had requested.

Izaya sighed and half-heartedly wiped the water off his face.

* * *

The bar was crowded again as usual tonight.

Shizuo slid a drink towards his latest customer and took another long drag from his cigarette. It was just yesterday that he had stood the flea up. He was certain that the sick bastard would be choking on his tears for awhile after the obvious rejection. That is, if he was even humane enough to shed tears in the first place.

Just as hizuo started to feel some satisfaction in his actions, the crowd was suddenly hushed, whispers filled the bar and some were even getting up to leave.

Shizuo noticed a few were nodding and looking in his direction. With another turn of his head, his golden eyes met the red. His jaw tightened as he took in the sigh of the fragile informer with his trademark fur trimmed jacket who was standing right in front of the entrance.

The flea had actually came to see him?

"I-za-ya…" Shizuo growled, he grabbed an empty glass bottle from behind the counter, ready to hurl it at the other man. He would have done so in the next 3 seconds if it weren't for the pitiful look that the informant was giving him. It reminded him of a wounded puppy – he had a soft spot for animals.

People moved away when Izaya walked towards the counter, creating an obvious pathway for him to go through.

Shizuo noted the stiffness in the way he walked but dismissed it without a thought. "What are you doing here?" He growled.

Izaya smirked warily and took a seat facing the bartender. "You seem well, Shizu-chan." His voice was oddly soft.

Shizuo grunted.

"I was worried something might have happened to you." Izaya started. "But you seem well, I'm relieved."

He said it so simply that it was hard to tell whether he really meant it or not.

Shizuo turned his back to him and polished a glass from the shelves. "Get out." He heard the scrape of the chair against the floor as it was pushed back.

"Shizu-cha, I-"

"Get out!" Shizuo roared, accidentally crushing the glass in his fists in frustration. The shards fell to the floor in a prism of colours as it reflected the sharp neon lights in the bar which was now empty. No one wanted to be caught up in the bloodshed between the two.

Izaya was standing by the time he turned back.

"Why are you still her-" He stopped short when a hand reached out to grab at his vest and pulled him forwards.

Shizuo stiffened when a familiar sensation graced his lips. He froze when the informant's pair moved against his skillfully, only being brought back to reality when he felt a wet tongue probing at his tightly sealed lips.

He pulled back violently and gave the informant a punch squarely in the face. Izaya winced and fell back from the sheer force of it, groaning when the back of his head hit the hard floor. In a flash, Shizuo was upon him, powerful hands snaking around his neck in a vice grip.

Izaya choked but made no attempt to push the other off of him, a trickle of blood dripping from his lips when he had bitten his tongue.

Shizuo raised his free arm again in mid air for another punch but stopped just before his fist made contact with the informer's face, his grip around the pale neck shook slightly.

"You're burning." Shizuo said through clenched teeth.

Giving him another tired smile, Izaya said in a raspy voice, "I waited for you, but you never came."

The bartender immediately released the man, allowing him to breathe properly again.

"We're over, aren't we, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo chuckled, "There was never a 'we' from the start."

Izaya got up slowly. Shizuo had already returned behind the counter and was now cleaning up.

He wiped the blood off his chin with the back of his hand. His heart felt heavy as he made his way to the door, his head starting to throb from the fever. He threw a glance at the bartender and had to refrain from gripping at his chest to soothe his suddenly aching heart.

"Nee, Shizu-chan.."

Shizuo paused mid-adjusting a few glasses but never looked up.

"I'm sorry."

The door swung shut, leaving a very lonely bartender in the deserted bar.

* * *

Izaya's breath got heavier with each step he took. He didn't really have a destination in mind, his only thought was to get as far away as he could. His vision blurred as he turned round a corner, barely making out the faces of people passing by with his increasing feverish headache.

"Ugh." Before he knew it, his face met the solid ground.

"Izaya-san?"

He blinked as he started to come around. The first thing he saw was the white, bare ceiling of his office in Shinjuku. The next was the familiar face of a young high schooler.

"Ah, Kida-kun." Sleep still laced his voice.

Kida looked away, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. "You're awake at last."

Izaya glanced around, his gaze lingering on a pail of water nearby with a cloth floating in it. His fever had broke, had the kid nursed him back to health?

"You passed out on the streets in Ikebukuro. I found you and asked Namie-san to get her people to carry you back here." He explained, still shifting around uncomfortably in his seat beside the couch.

"And you took care of me this whole time?"

He was answered with silence.

Izaya gave the boy a pained smile. "You can have any information you want for free in return. It's a one time deal."

"No." Kida shook his head, a stubborn looking plastered on his face. "I hate it when you're like this."

Before the informer could ask, Kida got up from his seat and climbed atop Izaya, straddling the man as he studied him closely.

"Kida?" He already knew what the boy wanted.

Kida leaned down and took a tentative lick at Izaya's exposed neck just above his collarbone before starting to suck and nibble the same spot at intervals. Once he hand left a prominent enough mark, he stopped as if asking for permission before going any further.

Izaya had not rewarded him with any response when he had been given the hickey. The corners of his lips curled up at the sight of Kida's trembling hands and quivering lips.

"Do you love me, Kida?"

The boy should have jumped back and denied the question at full force. However he only lowered his gaze and nodded.

"Then, you should know that I'll only use you."

Another quiet nod.

With a sigh, Izaya pulled the boy down for a kiss, slipping his tongue through his parted lips almost routinely and smiled at the hint of strawberries as he tasted him thoroughly. Try as he might, he so could no imagine this blonde as the other. Kida moaned as their tongues clashed and grinded their clothed groins together.

Izaya broke the kiss with a grunt. "So impatient, and I'm a recovering sick man too."

Kida blushed and boldly started to unbuckle and unzip the informer's pants, all the well conscious of the look Izaya was giving him. He hesitated a bit before tugging at the hem of the man's black boxers, pulling it down to free his half harden member.

Izaya grabbed a handful of the boy's blonde hair and guided his head towards his length. "Show me how much you love me."

Kida placed both hands on Izaya's thighs for support and kissed the tip of his member tenderly while the other propped himself up against a pillow to get a better view when the boy took him in his mouth.

"Harder…" Izaya grunted. They had done this many times before. He understood the boy's feelings well but the only way could offer him any sort of attention was to use him as a substitute for another certain blonde.

Kida complied, putting his tongue to work as he bobbed his head up and down the now hardened member, choking when Izaya suddenly bucked his hips, shoving his length all the way into the boy's throat. Tears glistered at the rim of Kida's eyes when he struggled to fight down his gag reflex, trying his best to slack his jaw to easily accommodate the throbbing member.

A hand stroked the side of his cheek, "Enough."

Kida allowed he saliva coated length to slip out of his mouth with hazy eyes. He straightened himself and blushed a dark red.

"Always so docile when you're in the mood." Izaya commented lightly, his nimble fingers already unfastening the boy's pants.

"Take it all off." He said.

Kida shifted to remove his clothing, only resuming his position on the informer after his boxers had hit the floor. He was hard and further aroused by the cool air in the office, his member twitching in anticipation of what was to come.

Izaya pulled the boy in for another kiss, tasting himself on the boy's tongue this time. He sucked on the wet muscle roughly, eliciting a loud moan from the younger male when his fingers found the other's neglected nipples. Their bare cocks were rubbing against each other, nearly sending Kida over the edge with the delicious friction.

"A-ah!" He jolted when a finger was suddenly slid into his tight opening without any sort of lube.

Izaya probed around the warm tightness with his finger for awhile before adding a second, causing the younger male to cringe in pain.

"You're tight." Izaya stated as a matter of factly, sliding his digits in and out of the boy while ignoring the harsh cries that were escaping his lips.

"Hnnggh! It's because youu-hah- haven't fucked me i-in awhile…" Kida fought to speak, jerking violently against the man's body when a third finger entered him, stretching and preparing him for something much bigger.

Izaya smirked. "I was busy." He pushed his digits deeper, accidentally brushing against the boy's prostate in the process.

Kida screamed and came all over the both of them, a drop of cum landed on the informant's lips which he licked away automatically.

"S-sorry." Kida panted, staring wide eyed at the mess he had made.

Izaya dismissed it and shifted so he was in a sitting position with Kida on his lap.

"Ride me." He whispered huskily into the other's ear.

Kida didn't need to be told twice.

He lifted himself by his knees and lined his entrance with the informant's member, lowering himself gradually as he fought to keep eye contact with the other. His face screwed up in pain when he felt the head enter him.

Izaya narrowed his eyes and gripped the boy's hips harshly, yanking him down hard and impaling him on his hard cock. The shriek that left the boy's lips was piercing.

Kida panted harshly, squirming a little in hopes of adjusting to the engorged flesh inside of him. He boldly snaked his arms around the older man's neck and started out slow and first, sliding half of the length out of his entrance before dropping back down onto it with a moan that was a mixture of pain and pleasure. He began to move faster and took in more of Izaya's cock as he went. Izaya grabbed his spent member and stroked it back to life, rewarding him for his efforts.

Kida's grip on Izaya's back tightened when the pain started to fade, panting and moaning at the feel of the other man's heated length sliding in and out of him with ease now that it was slick with his own precum. The tip hammered on his prostate every time they connected.

"Masaomi…" Izaya's voice was a little ragged, the only thing that was giving his composure away. The boy's tight walls felt too good around him.

"Come with me." He was stroking the boy harder now and in time with his movements.

"Anggh! I-Izaya!" Kida's face was flushed, needing to be aided by Izaya now due to exhaustion. "I can't-"

Izaya leaned forwards to bite down harshly on a hardened nipple, trusting upwards in one final attempt at release when he felt the boy tightened around him deliciously.

"AH!" Kida screamed as he came for the second time, covering the informant's navy shirt and hand with his sticky cum. Izaya followed just a second later, releasing his seed deep inside of the boy's ass as he was milked dry by the contracting muscles around him.

They remained unmoving in the position for a few seconds to catch their breaths before Izaya pulled the boy off of him. Watching in blank fascination at the trail of hot cum that oozed out of his hole and down his thighs.

He got up and headed towards the bathroom without another glance at the naked blonde.

"I don't have to show you out."

* * *

-fans self desperately- A friend told me it was too "choppy" :X What do you think? Honestly.

Bet you didn't see this pairing coming though, sorry if you're not a fan of it (cuz I am XD).


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do we really need to go through this again? XD I don't own Durarara or any of it's characters. I only own this fanfic :)

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I admit that I ran out of writing juices for a bit, and this chapter was hard to write even though it's short. It just gets hard for me when the two main characters are so far apart and can't interact with each other. I'll make sure the next one comes up faster though :D I already know how I want it to go.

For those who are wondering about the main pairing, it will remain Shizaya throughout. I just chucked Kida in for some flavor :X Wanted or not -laughs- Thanks again for the reviews! They were very much loved.

* * *

**Please Say You Love Me Too**

**Chapter 6**

Kida frowned when Mikado suddenly tapped him on the head with his ballpoint pen.

"Hmm?"

"You were spacing out, Masaomi." Mikado said, looking worried. "Did you even hear what Sonohara-san was talking about?"

"Ah, I'm sorry! Anri-chan's erotic body just stole my concentration away!" Kida feigned an exaggerated show of helplessness.

Mikado shook his head. "Really now, you shouldn't talk about Sonohara-san like that."

Anri lowered her gaze and spoke quietly, "It's okay, Ryuugamine-kun."

Giving his friends a huge grin, he draped an arm each around their shoulders from behind. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I have something to do today!"

"Eh!"

"Don't give me that look, Mikado."

"Where are you going, Kida-kun?" Anri asked.

He shrugged in reply, "Oh you know~ Here and there. I'll see you guys in school tomorrow! BYE!"

"W-wait, Masaomi!"

But the blonde was already skipping away.

The moment he rounded a corner, the smile plastered onto his face was replaced by a scowl. He was still sore from the day before but he could hardly care. The look that Izaya had been slipping past his arrogant façade when he was with him was haunting the blonde's every waking moment. He could not read others as well as the informant but there was no mistaking that look.

Kida spat out a curse. He knew the cause of Izaya's pain.

An outstanding figure caught his attention up front; he recognized it immediately as Heiwajima Shizuo. The bartender was standing right in front of the entrance to the Russian sushi store, unmoving, as if pondering whether he should enter or not.

Clenching his fists in growing anger, he stomped towards said figure and gave him the hardest punch he could muster before Shizuo even noticed him.

The blonde didn't even flinch at the impact. He narrowed his eyes and brought a hand up to rub at the slightly reddening mark questioningly as if he had just gotten a mosquito bite.

Kida fumed and made to hit him again, a bone shattering pain shooting up his hand when Shizuo caught his wrist before he could finish what he started. The bartender raise an eyebrow at the boy, still maintening his crushing grip on the fragile wrist uncaringly. Giving Kida another searching look, he cracked a grin and knee-ed him in the stomach, hard.

The boy could not hold back a cry that escaped his lips when he felt a rib crack – the man truly had steel for bones. He doubled over and coughed out the bit of blood that had forced its way up his throat from the internal wound.

"You're….despicable." Kida gasped.

A foot came down to kick him against his shoulder, sending him flying a good six meters into the wall of a nearby shop into a pathetic heap. He glared at Shizuo when the man started to approach him, trying his best to ignore the pain flaring all over his body.

"You really are a monster." He managed to push past his lips.

"Oh?" Shizuo stopped, looking down at him.

Kida suddenly burst out laughing hysterically, clutching his aching stomach as he did so.

"I can't understand what Izaya-san sees in you."

The boy let his head fall back against the wall and wiped away a few stray tears of laughter from his tired eyes. He gave Shizuo a I-can't-believe-this look and said, "You've hurt him so much and yet he still wants you."

Shizuo wanted to retort but found himself at a lost for words.

"You know, don't you?" Kida smiled up at him. "You know how much you've broken him."

"Shut it, kid." Shizuo growled. "I've got no time to waste on you." He threw a half finished cigarette at the blonde on the ground and walked off without a glance back.

He tensed his shoulder in preparation in case the flea was to pop out all of a sudden. He knew his hot spots very well and this alley happened to be one of them. In fact, it was the same one that he had lost his first kiss to the flea in.

10 seconds passed, 20 seconds, a minute.

Still no sign of that bug.

Shizuo sighed and leaned against an unwanted washing machine on the ground. He brushed a thumb against his lower lip, feeling it tingle just the slightest bit. He remembered how it felt like to have the informant's lips pressed against his own, how it felt like when their tongues met, how disgusted he was by how much he actually enjoyed it.

"Fuck you and your fucking confession you damn flea."

* * *

_One week later…_

Izaya spun another lazy round on his swivel chair, staring out into the bustling city below each time his window came into view. Life out there was still the same as ever, another point that made him love humanity. No matter what happens to someone, the rest of the population is never affected. Unless of course, that someone just happened to be a King or something. But then again, there were always others who would succeed him and take his place.

His phone buzzed suddenly, it was muted but the silence in the office made the vibration all the more louder. He picked it up from his desk and glance briefly at the caller ID before rejecting the call. He didn't have the mood to toy with that brat today. Last week was another matter.

The door swung open and Namie walked in, surprise flitting past her pretty face when she saw him.

"Oh? Here again? Shouldn't you be out tormenting other people?"

"Not in the mood to."

She nodded understandingly.

"It's been a week, Izaya."

He shrugged and crossed his legs, leaning back as he stared at nothing in particular. A loud beep prompted him to an incoming mail from his laptop. He glanced at the extravagant sum of money offered on the title and deleted it without another thought.

"Useless piece of junk…"

Namie frowned. "You deleted it? You've been rejecting a lot of offers lately. You'll go bankrupt this way."

Izaya laughed at that. Him, bankrupt?

"It won't happen. But it doesn't really matter even if it did."

_Nothing else mattered anymore._

"**Would you want to go on a date with me?"**

_Shizu-chan…_

"**Tchh. You're really annoying, you know that?"**

_Of course I do, who did you think I am?_

"**What do you want?"**

_You._

"**I like you too, you goddamn flea."**

"You lied."

Namie looked at him, "Hmm?"

"You lied to me…"

His quiet laughter soon filled the room.

In the end, he was the one who had lost. Opening his heart up to someone like Shizuo was the stupidest thing he had ever done in his life; a mistake that he didn't intend to make, ever again.

* * *

Footsteps echoed through the empty lamp-lit street lane. Shizuo smoked on another cancer stick as he paced about, not really having a destination in mind.

"**You know, don't you?"**

A small stone cracked under his feet.

"I should've kicked that kid harder…" He said to himself.

He couldn't understand the torrent of emotions that seemed to be rushing through him.

Irritation? Anger? Frustration? _Regret?_

"No." He said, shaking his head as if to convince himself. "He deserved it."

"**You know how much you've broken him."**

It was all to get back at him for all the problems he had caused everyone. It was for revenge, for self-satisfaction. But he wasn't feeling satisfied at all. He was at first, but things were different now. It just didn't feel right not seeing the annoying informant for more than a day. Had he really, _seriously _took it to heart?

He found himself facing the door to his apartment by the time he his cigarette had almost finished.

He couldn't leave things hanging like this.

It just didn't feel right.

* * *

I hope I didn't disappoint too much with this chapter since there's technically, no direct Shizaya yet, and with all the "thoughts" thing going on too. I just wanted to get their feelings clear before I get on with the plot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Durarara isn't mine and will never be D8

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter! It took me a few days to get started on this, but when I did...I couldn't stop!

Thanks for all the support and reviews so far! I'm really happy that you have all enjoyed this story. Hope you will like this next chapter :) It will be a few more days/weeks before I do another update.

* * *

**Please Say You Love Me Too**

**Chapter 7**

Shizuo hesitated as he took the final step up the flight of stairs leading to Izaya's ridiculously expensive apartment. His body was aching from all the tossing and turning he did the whole of last night. He hadn't been able to sleep due to the image of Izaya hurt and broken popping up in his mind every time he closed his eyes and had made up his mind to pay a visit to him this very morning.

"He better not piss me off…" He grumbled, taking slow steps to a door with the words [ORIHARA IZAYA] carved into a silver plate at the side.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on said door three times, half wishing he had never come to Shinjuku in the first place. Shizuo knew where the flea lived alright, what with said flea's countless reminders of his address sent through text messaging to an often annoyed blonde.

He waited impatiently for what seemed like ages before the door swung open to reveal a raven haired lady.

"Yes?" Namie started before showing surprise at the appearance of the man before her.

"Heiwajima-san?"

Shizuo nodded, frowning as he fought to ask, "Is…Is Izaya in?"

Namie raised an eyebrow but shook her head.

"No." She said. "He's gone out for once, didn't mention where though. And I have no idea when he'll be back."

"Oh."

"If you have nothing else to ask, I have work to attend to. The idiot left me with another pile of paperwork to fill." She spoke curtly.

He made a face and turned to head back down, muttering a "Kay, thanks." before leaving.

Shizuo was ready to start cursing. He had gotten himself all worked up just to find the flea gone? He sure as hell would _not _wait; it just wasn't like him to do so. His mood was worsening with each step he took out into the streets of Shinjuku. What was he to do now? Head back to Ikebukuro?

He stared out into the flood of people rushing about to their respected destinations. He knew he had to face Izaya soon or he'd never be able to sleep peacefully for the next few weeks. An apology would do, quick and short, and maybe a threat to never mess with him again. He felt his stomach twist a little at that. Did he really want the flea to stop bothering him?

A normal response expected from Heiwajima Shizuo would have been a "HELL YES." He however, felt like a changed man. Something deep inside of him had changed and he knew it. It had been like this ever since his encounter with the ex-leader of the Yellow Scarves about a week back.

Just as he rounded a corner, a figure wrapped in a fur trimmed jacket caught his attended just across the streets. Izaya was there, right in front of him, sitting on a public bench and seemed deep in thought.

He only hesitated for the slightest bit before shouting out loud enough for his voice to reach the informant's ears. "IZAYAAAA!"

Izaya flinched along with all the people in the vicinity and looked up with wide eyes. He felt his heart stop when his eyes met with hazel yellow far across the streets.

"Shizu-chan?"

He sat there speechless long enough for about five cars to pass his line of sight before coming to his senses and taking off in a random direction with only one goal in mind – to get far, far away from Shizuo.

"Damn it!" Shizuo swore when the informant turned tail and ran the moment he saw him. The traffic light was still flashing red.

"That bloody chicken!" Because a bird was an upgrade from an insect.

Shizuo glared at the passing cars before his patience got the better of him, causing him to walk straight into the streets and giving the approaching cars the evil eye, forcing the drivers to panic and swerve out of control, ramming straight into one another. The sounds of honks soon filled the street.

Not bothered at all by the damage he had just caused, he hurried past waves of people, jostling them impatiently in order to catch up with Izaya who was luckily still within his line of sight, adding on a furious burst of speed at the thought of losing him within this thick crowd. With determination alone, he was soon only a few meters away from his target.

Izaya looked over his shoulders and felt his breath hitch at the close distance between him and Shizuo. "Leave me alone!" He yelled back.

"HELL NO!" Shizuo roared in reply, pushing his legs past their limit, overcome by a sudden need to reach Izaya. To tell him not to run anymore.

He stretched out his hand as far as he could in an attempt to grab onto the flea's jacket. He _nearly _missed, securing a grasp on the hood of the jacket and giving it a sharp yank backwards.

Izaya yelped and fell back against a board chest, panicking when strong arms pulled him into a corner and up against a wall.

"Izaya." Shizuo sounded breathless and tired, but determined none the less.

The smaller man gritted his teeth when he was forced to look at the face that he had come to love and had his heart broken over. He pointedly turned his gaze away and refused to look at the blonde.

Shizuo sighed and took either side of the man's head in his large hands and forced him to turn back. "Look at me."

Izaya bit his lips and spat out a bitter, "What?"

"Listen to me." He almost pleaded.

Izaya narrowed his eyes and tried to calm his increasingly aching heart.

"Leave me alone Shizu-chan." He repeated.

"I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore."

Shizuo felt the words stab at him hard. Why? He still wasn't sure. He just needed to give an apology, just one, and he'd leave.

"Izaya, I'm not leaving." He leaned in closer, close enough for the man to tense up in fear.

"Look, I'm-"

A hard shove cut him off and surprised him enough to slacken his hold on the man, giving him the chance to run away once again.

"Izaya!" Shizuo shouted, causing heads to turn.

He groaned in distress and urged his body forward to chase after the informant again. Up ahead, the traffic light turned green and Izaya was the first to dash onto the road, wanting nothing more than to get back to his apartment and lock the doors – not that it would keep Shizuo away, he just wasn't thinking straight at the moment.

A speeding car that passed the traffic line caught Shizuo's attention and apparently every else's except for-

"Izaya! Look out!"

The informant turned to his left just four seconds too late. His mind went blank at the sight of the incoming vehicle.

_Shizu-chan, I really didn't mean it when I told you to leave._

He tore his eyes away from it at the last second to meet Shizuo's horrified gaze.

_I'm glad you came to see me._

There was the screech of the break, just half a second too late.

_I really did love you._

"IZAYAAA!"

He smiled and everything just vanished from sight.

* * *

I love you too Izaya :,3 But I feel a little sad now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I OWN THEM ALL..in my dreams ;w;

**A/N**: Thank You again to everyone who reviewed and alerted :) You guys made me SMILE. I had this typed out a few days ago but I found it rather dry so I rewrote some parts until I found it presentable.

* * *

**Please Say You Love Me Too**

**Chapter 8**

A sudden vibration in his pocket told him that it was four and time to head off. Shizuo served his last customer of the day his shot and told the other bartender to take over now.

"Going there again?" Tom asked him before he exited.

"Un."

* * *

A steady, soft beeping filled the white and otherwise silent hospital room. Its pale occupant blended into the soft white bed he laid on easily, hooked up to liquids that supplied him with the necessities to continue living and a heart monitoring machine, while completely oblivious to the doctor in the room.

"It's been three months, Izaya. When are you going to wake up?" Shinra sighed as he watched the peaceful expression of his high school friend.

The accident three months ago got all over the news. Izaya had been sent to the hospital and diagnosed with several fractured ribs and a fractured skull from when the impact had sent him flying far, far back and smashing headfirst into the cement road. Shinra had wanted to bring him back and treat him by himself but that was almost impossible since the hospital had gotten to him first.

"Shizuo's been coming to see you everyday. I wonder if you know that."

As usual, there was no response from the other man. He just laid there, dead to the world.

The door swung open suddenly; and Shinra was not surprised to see Shizuo coming in quietly. The room and its atmosphere was enough to subdue the man.

"Shinra."

"Shizuo."

The greeted each other with a nod, the blonde immediately walking over to Izaya's side and looking down at him with an unreadable expression. The man's pale face scared him, and so did that uncharacteristically peaceful expression on his face. It made Shizuo afraid that he was too comfortable to wake up ever again.

"Still nothing?" He asked.

Shinra shook his head sadly, "No. He's just the same as ever."

He had been asking the same thing everyday and had been given the same reply. He should've been used to it by now, but Shinra's words made him want to just strangle the informant and slap him awake. Surely the man was just toying with him; as there was _no _way in hell Izaya would ever allow himself to look this weak.

He didn't understand why he forced himself to come here every single day since the accident. He couldn't understand this urge he had to _be _there when the informant woke up, to be the first person he saw. Maybe then, all the guilt that he had trapped in him would just disappear.

"Izaya." He watched the familiar sleeping face closely for any sort of reaction. "You're making Shinra and I pay for your fucking medical bills which are expensive so just hurry and wake up before we decide to abandon you."

There was not even a single movement under those shut eyelids. Not even a twitch of those pale lips.

Shizuo's shoulders drooped the slightest bit in resignation. He probably looked like a fool, trying to talk to someone who was comatose, who was also his greatest enemy. He stood there for a few more long minutes; waiting for any telltale signs of him waking up.

"Shinra, I'm leaving." He said, not wanting to look anymore.

"Okay, I'll watch him for awhile more." Shinra offered Shizuo a weak smile as he watched the blonde leave the room.

Shinra could say that he was actually sad, and that he really did worry about Izaya. Although the man was a heartless bastard at times, they were still friends.

"Izaya, please wake up. I'm sure that's what Shizuo would've wanted to say as well."

The minutes ticked by, in synched with the heart monitoring machine.

A sudden disconnected and loud beep from the machine made Shinra look up with a jerk. The pulses which had been steady and slow for three whole months were suddenly losing its monotony. Shinra stared hard at the comatose figure and jumped in shock when one of Izaya's pale fingers gave a sort of twitch.

"Izaya.."

The man was waking up.

Shinra burst out of the room and ran like a madman down the white hospital corridors, intending to catch up with Shizuo before he actually left the hospital. He sped up upon spotting the bartender walking slowly up ahead with his hands in his pockets.

"Shizuo!"

The man turned around.

Shinra skidded to a stop just a few feet away from him, forcing himself to breath properly.

"It's Izaya, he's waking up."

Shizuo felt the world stop for a second. Three months. He had waited for three months. He broke out into a run towards the Izaya's room again. He wasn't prepared to face him, that he was sure. But he knew he had to see him no matter what. He pushed past startled nurses and burst into the room, eyes already moving towards the occupant on the bed.

Izaya's heartbeats were getting stronger and just a little quicker, a sign of waking up.

For the first time ever, Shizuo felt torn between wanting to stay and just wanting to run off. He didn't know how to face Izaya, nor could he tell what the man would do when he woke up. His inner debate was interrupted by a low groan from those lips that had been sealed for way too long.

Shut lids were pulled back to reveal two blood red eyes that seemed dazed.

He didn't know what to do, or what to say. He could only move until he was beside the informant again, hazel yellow meeting with ruby red in a kind of stare.

"Izaya."

The name alone held so many emotions that Shizuo would otherwise not have been able to express. The informant looked confused, clutching onto the blanket with a forceful grip as he looked up at Shizuo like a cornered bunny.

"Shizuo?" His voice was rough with a hint of uncertainty lacing it, and he nearly choked from the dryness of his throat.

Shinra walked in just then, having taken a deliberately slow walk back to give them both some time alone, a wide smile plastered on his face at seeing the informant awake at last. He gave Shizuo a pat on the shoulder and poured a cup of water for Izaya to help him get his voice back

"Three months, Izaya." Shinra explained slowly. "You got hit by a speeding car and went into a coma for three months."

Shizuo shifted uneasily nearby, causing Izaya to throw him an odd glance "Should I call a doctor?"

Shinra shook his head. "No. There's nothing much to be done but let him get back in shape for now. I'll inform the staff later."

The informant took in this new information as fast as he could without giving himself a headache. The last thing he remembered was being chased by Shizuo on the streets of Shinjuku.

_Shizuo….Shizuo? _

"Why were you chasing me, Shizuo?" Izaya frowned; his gaze bore into the blonde's face as if trying to piece up a complicated puzzle.

It was only then that Shizuo and Shinra realized the lack of the pet name that Izaya had grown so fond of using. They exchanged a glance and gave the informant questioning looks. Shinra had forced the story out of Shizuo right after Izaya had been stabilized, saying that he needed to know what happened in order to help the man at all and wasn't too surprised when he heard that Shizuo had wanted to apologize.

"You wouldn't stop running away." Shizuo sounded a little put out. The flea had never called him by his real name before, so why start now?

"That's rather obvious."

"What do you mean by that then?" Shinra rubbed his chin, trying to understand what Izaya was getting at.

Izaya raised an eyebrow. "I want to know why I was being chased, and why was I running from you. Did something happen between us, Shizuo?"

Catching the dumbfounded look on the blonde's face, the informant shut his eyes in a display of deep thought. "I don't get it, it's like, there's something missing…"

_There's something about you that's just so familiar. _

He took another sip of water and wondered exactly how to phrase his next words.

"I seem to know you, but I can't remember knowing you."

Not used to being confused, his expression soon changed to one of frustration. "I've been acquainted with every single person who I've had an interest in, but I've never forgotten any of them."

_But I can't seem to place a finger on it._

Shizuo felt his heart clench with growing realization. This was just _too_ cliché; the last person he'd expect to forget him was the flea. Was he being trolled or something?

_Who are you?_

Izaya's next words made him take a step back as the bitter truth hit him straight in the face.

"Just who exactly _are _you, Shizuo?"

_Why does my heart ache each time I say your name?_

Really, fate was just too cruel sometimes.

* * *

OKAY. Some of you might not be very happy with the plot I've decided to take. I honestly had only a handful in mind and was a little reluctant on this after seeing so many other memory lost fics out there but decided on this after talking it over with a friend of mine :) I also wrote an early alternative ending for this story in under a different title, "It's Too Late".


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: GUYS. My mom's been forcing me to study alot and she's banning me from the com soon. So e_e er. I'll prolly either be going on hiatus till after my exam or I'll be slipping my friend some of my written work and hope she types it up and updates the fic for me. Excuses, I know. I'm _**sorry**!_ ;u; This just really isn't my year or month w/e ;A;

* * *

**Please Say You Love Me Too**

**Chapter 9**

Shizuo was annoyed to say the least. It had been a week since Izaya had woken up. Shinra had promised to call if there were any changes in the informant's condition. A week was much too short for any sort of recovery, but Shizuo was not a patient person.

It wasn't like he was concerned or anything – of course he wasn't. He just hated the idea of Izaya not reacting like how he normally reacts when they both cross paths. In a way, he felt a little insulted that he was the only person that the flea had forgotten. Was he of so little importance that he could be cut away from the flea's memories just like that?

"Shinra." Shizuo growled into the phone, having dialed the doctor after deciding he could wait no longer.

"Ah, Shizuo. Is something the matter?"

A vein nearly popped. "You said you would call."

He head a light shuffling on the other line and Shinra saying a quick "Just leave it on the couch." Before turning his attention back to Shizuo. "Yes yes, but there isn't much to report on. He's just the same as ever. You can't expect him to make any developments in a week, Shizuo."

"…is someone there as well?"

"Mmhmm. That Kida kid dropped by to pay Izaya a visit this morning. He just bought some lunch from the store outside, hospital food _is _horrible after all."

"Kida…" Shizuo frowned, he hadn't known that the two were acquainted. But then again, this was Izaya he was talking about. "Is Izaya awake?" he asked again.

"Yeap, you wanna speak to him?"

"No." Shizuo said flatly. There wasn't much point in doing so anyway.

Shinra nodded on the other end. "That's fine. He's busy flirting with the kid anyways."

_That_ upsetted him more than he would ever admit to himself. Being busy sounded just like the flea, except this time, his "busy" did not involve Shizuo in any way.

"Um, I gotta leave for home for a bit; Celty's calling. I'm leaving Kida with Izaya for now."

The creases above his eyes deepened. One, even though it was a hospital, he didn't like the idea of Izaya being alone with someone whom he did not trust. Two, he was just about to slap himself for thinking that way.

"Fine, I'm coming over."

"Eh?"

"I'm coming over." Shizuo repeated impatiently.

"_Finally_." Shizuo could almost hear the smile in his voice. "Izaya's been asking about you on and off. Just behave yourself when you're with him."

"Hurm."

* * *

Kida gave his thanks to the nurse after requesting for some privacy before turning to Izaya who was still bedridden. He was more than pleased when Shinra had asked whether he could watch over the man; he needed this time alone with the informant – he _missed _it.

Izaya was looking at him, just looking. It was hard to tell what the man was thinking since he had a poker face on.

"Izaya-san." Kida started, moving closer. "How are you?"

A smirk. "You've been asking me that for awhile. My answer remains the same: I'm bored."

Kida smiled back at him. "Is there any way for me to humor you?"

The informant shook his head, catching the hidden meaning behind Kida's words. "In case you haven't realized, I'm rather handicapped at the moment." He said, brushing his unbandaged right hand around animatedly.

The highschooler leaned over with a hand against the headboard of the bed, his face mere centimeters away from the informant's whoe smirk was stretching wider with each passing moment.

"You don't have to do anything," Kida whispered huskily against his ear. "Just let me handle it."

A strong grip on his arm stopped Kida from pressing his lips against Izaya's in astonishment. Izaya was supposed to be weak, and yet his grip was firm enough to hold him back. Kida looking up to find the informant's ruby red eyes searching him closely.

"Izaya-san…?"

"The last time you came to me. What happened?"

Kida blinked. "Excuse me?"

"**Well, little pink ponies were trotting about in the room the last time you were there." (A/N: I'M SORRY I HAD TO PUT THIS IN. My friend scribbled it on my paper while I was writing in school and it was too funny to erase eWe)**

"…why were you trying to make me feel better? Did something happen?" Izaya's grip on his arm was getting tighter.

"Izaya-san...you're not being very funny." Kida started. He wasn't sure what the man was getting at. Was he playing with him or something?

"I'm serious. You're merely a kid, and I don't see why I would have had the inclination to fuck you. But I did."

Stunned by the straightforwardness of the older man, Kida was speechless.

"Izaya-san, you're not acting like yourself."

The boy could only stare as Izaya started laughing to himself, quietly at first but then it grew into a maddening tone that almost made his skin crawl.

"I don't _feel _like myself." He released Kida slowly, eyes glued to the white bed sheets, a grimace replacing his earlier outburst. "I don't even know why I'm here."

Still rather unsure about the situation, Kida moved in to bury his face into Izaya's shoulder, thankful that the man did not resist. Izaya stared at the mess of blonde hair before him with an unreadable expression. He ran his good hand through the sepia coloured strands and felt a sudden pang of familiarity that oddly did not associated with the blonde.

"Izaya-san..-"

"You're here because you got into an accident, a serious one at that."

The two glanced up to find Heiwajima Shizuo leaning against the doorframe, glaring daggers at them.

There was that familiar pang again.

"Shizuo? What are you doing here?" He found it strange to have the words flowing out of him so casually, as if they had been talking with each other since forever.

"You're such a whore." Shizuo grumbled, throwing a pointed glare at Kida. "As always."

Izaya wasn't sure who Shizuo was accusing but _ouch _did it hit home hard, somehow.

Instead of giving a witty reply like he usually did, Izaya brushed the comment off completely and narrowed his eyes at the taller blonde, saying "Shinra won't tell me anything."

"…get him to leave." Shizuo looked away from them, slightly disturbed at the close proximity between the two, it didn't help much that Izaya's hand had snaked it's way down to Kida's waist.

Kida didn't like where this was going. They were treating him like some random kid who didn't belong in an "adult's" conversation. He looked at Izaya, half hoping for the informant to let him stay.

He was disappointed.

"Kida, go. I have some things to discuss with Shizuo."

* * *

"You seem to know me."

"Mmm."

"And I seem to know you."

"Nnn."

"Say something damn it." Izaya growled.

"What do you want me to say?"

Izaya clicked his tongue irritably. "An insignificant person to me would not be visiting me every now and then. Besides, you were the first person I saw when I woke up here."

Shizuo tensed up, already knowing what was coming next.

"Something happened between us didn't it?" Izaya spoke carefully, not really giving the other man any time to reply him. "Those blank spaces in my memories, they're all you, aren't they?"

The blonde opened his mouth but said nothing. For once, he had nothing to say to Izaya. He knew Izaya was smart, but he hadn't counted on the possibility that the informant might actually be able to sum things up so soon.

Catching the change of expression on Shizuo's face, Izaya frowned, knowing his words to be right.

"It's just like some sappy love story, isn't it? I lose my memory in the accident. Except, the only thing that I can't remember is you, or rather, who you are to me."

"You're right. It does sound lame." Shizuo finally found his voice again.

"I don't like being kept in the dark Shizuo…"

"I know that."

Izaya seriously felt like chucking something at the man now, a trash can maybe, he had no idea why. The blonde was pissing him off in more ways than one. He had never felt this much need to _know, _to_ understand. _However, for the first time in his life, he had found the one information that he could not obtain by money or his underhand methods.

_I can't stand looking at you and not knowing why I feel like I might just lose my mind._

"I'll find out, one way or the other."

"Izaya," What? Just give up? Good luck? He didn't even know what he wanted.

"Why won't you just tell me?" The way he voiced his words made Shizuo's heart clench.

"Because, it isn't something you should hear from me. Or Shinra. Or anyone else for that matter." Shizuo's voice was strained.

It was like a battle where both sides weren't willing to give in. No matter what Izaya did or said, Shizuo would not budge. This was something that the man had to settle by himself whether he liked it or not, or at least, that was what Shizuo thought.

"Fine." Izaya growled, setting his foot down at last.

Shizuo nodded, "I'm heading off now, you can call your _pet_ back if you want to."

"Perhaps I would."

They were both being stubborn, and they knew it.

The blonde stuffed his hands into his pocket before ripping his glare away from the informant, turning it to the door which he took heavy steps to instead.

"By the way, I'll be heading off to Russia for a while."

The informant's words stopped him in his tracks.

"What?" Shizuo could not understand why he was this uneasy about the idea.

"After I'm able to walk on my own, of course. I got a call from one of the Bratva just two days ago; they need me there."

"The Russian _Mafia_? Are you insane?."

"Is Shizu-chan worried about me now~?"

Almost immediately, Izaya clamped his good hand over his mouth, shocked at the slip of that pet name. Despite the nice roll it had against his tongue, he felt extremely awkward using it. Heck, he didn't even know where he had plucked it from.

Brushing off the look Shizuo gave him, Izaya fixed his gaze on the empty flower vase beside him, feeling a small smile creeping against his lips for no particular reason at all.

"It's just a job. I get it done properly, and I get back alive and unscathed. Easy as that."

Shizuo knew he would soon regret not forcing the flea to reject the job. He gave a pathetic excuse of a snort before walking out of the room, unable to stand the air of uneasiness clouding the whole area any longer.

* * *

I'm 3/4 done with my other fic XD Will have it up by tomorrow!

In case you're wondering, this fic's ending soon :( I'm both relieved and sad at the same time lol.


	10. Author's Note!

_Before you start, note that this is an author's note! :)_

_And no, I'm not quitting xD  
_

* * *

It's…been awhile guys :T I'm sure the lot of you who actually want to read my fics would want to come at me with pitchforks or something by now.

Wondering why I haven't been updating? I have quite a common excuse really. I simply ran out of "steam" after my exams ;A;

I've tried continuing, really. I managed to write up 2 chapters for "Please Say You Love Me Too" and 1 for "Blame It All On Fate!" but I won't be uploading them now as I find it rather lacking still.

To top it off, I sorta rekindled an old flame in me ;u; Code Geass. So yes, it's a little hard for me to keep thinking Shizaya now. I assure you that I'm not planning on abandoning my fics though. Will definitely complete them with time; Yes, TIME.

I'm planning to take a day off to go to some café with a friend of mine who writes as well and just SIT and work the Shizaya outta me :P

I apologize again for not updating as promised. Seeing those reviews/fave alerts in my inbox from time to time really made me very, very guilty. Please give me bear with me for awhile more and I hope my upcoming chapters will not disappoint!

~Yukimi


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothing, except this story :3

**A/N:** Omgomgomg I'm back(!) How are you guys doing? Here's the long overdue last chapter that I've been procrastinating over. I'm interning in a hotel now and I suspect it's the stress that got me starting on this. It's very, very short tbh, but I couldn't find another scenario to put them through, and really, I've lost most of my "motivation" and previous ideas for my drrr fics. But it's still an ending, and I hope you guys are satisfied with it enough :) (If you _are _still reading this that is. Yes, I just went through the whole story and realized out of character Izaya is in this ahaa.)

Also: https :/ / www. facebook. com/ photo . php ? v=10150602477480805&set=vb. 752420804&type= 2&theater (without the spaces)

A little vid I toyed around with about my latest fandom. Do watch if you're a Cherik fan :D

* * *

**Please Say You Love Me Too**

**Chapter 10**

It's been about a year now since Shizuo had last saw the damn informant. He had returned to his usual bartending job, and life had been peaceful – well, in his definition of the word anyway.

He was just closing up for the day when his cellphone buzzed to life in the tight confine of his pocket.

New phone, new ringtone; his old one he had thrown and smashed against his bedroom wall the first few nights after Izaya had left.

It was a text message, from an unknown number. How odd.

**-I remember.-**

Shizuo lifted an eyebrow at that.

"Who the fuck…" he muttered, deleting the message and stuffing the tiny gadget back into his pants.

It wasn't even halfway in when it buzzed again.

**-I really do remember.-**

He would've cursed again if he hadn't heard the quiet footsteps making their way up to him from behind.

Shizuo tensed up and readied a punch at his side just in case – you never know what sort of people to expect this early in the morning.

The footsteps stopped some feet away from him.

"Hey there."

Shizuo frozed.

_That voice…it can't-_

"Long time no see, Shizu-chan."

Izaya's voice was smug, and so was the look on his face.

Shizu stared at him.

"Russia was really fun, loads of stuff going on there. But, I think I like it here more."

Izaya was talking, speaking to him in a way that was just so _normal. _As if all those things between them had never happened.

"You see, the people here for once, know where they stand when it's just me and them. They know when to _not _back down."

Shizuo snorted despite himself. "And you love that, don't you?"

Izaya smirked.

"You know me so well."

Shizuo turned away, just for a second, just to put the lock in place. Izaya was still standing there when he turned back.

"That text…it was you?"

In reply, Izaya dangled a phone between his slim fingers out in blonde man's direction.

"I was going to send you another, you know. But why waste another few yen when I could just tell you in person?"

"Wait, before you say anything," Shizuo took a few steps closer to him, hand outstretched as if to grasp a hold of the smaller man before him. "I need to tell you-"

Izaya didn't even flinch when Shizuo curled his fingers around his wrist, didn't even blink.

"I'm sorry."

His voice came out in a soft whisper, and Izaya just _couldn't _look at him at that moment.

Izaya sighed, his free hand coming up to rest itself gently on Shizuo's.

If he were a less reserved man, Shizuo would probably have said more, but Izaya could already see it in his eyes.

"I was going to say," he paused, searching for something in Shizuo's face, before, "That was a really horrible joke you played on me."

Shizuo frowned questioningly.

Izaya ignored him and crossed his arms then. "What would you have done if I had took it _seriously_? Come crawling back to great old me for forgiveness?" he scoffed.

"You should be thankful I even bothered to find out your new number when I got back." He continued, making sure to watch Shizuo closely.

"…Izaya?"

"The next time you decide to prank me, do it when it's not raining."

Shizuo was baffled.

Izaya still looked as if he was waiting for something.

_So that's how it's going to be._

"I'm-"

"If you say you're sorry one more time, I swear I'll kill you."

Shizuo allowed himself a small chuckle despite the real threat in Izaya's voice. Alright, so he didn't want an apology.

"I promise I'll come up with a better one next time."

That was the best he had to offer.

And having his arms around the informant, and feeling the other's arms around his waist in return, was something he supposed he could get used to.

* * *

Staring down at the tuft of black hair against his chest, Shizuo couldn't help but ask, "When did it come back to you?"

Izaya shifted a little against him, burying his face further into Shizuo's warm body. "When we were just above Tokyo, getting ready to land, to be honest. I think seeing Ikebukuro from afar really brought it all back."

"Huh."

It was a silent agreement between them; the past was the past. They weren't going to broach it.

"So what now?"

Shizuo found himself looking down into familiar reds.

"Hmmm…." Izaya dragged it out with the hum.

He propped himself up on an elbow and reached out to place a soft kiss on Shizuo's lips.

"This."

Shizuo didn't have to say it, those four _words_. Izaya already knew.

And that was the way they would keep it.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **Now I can breathe easy again. First fic I've ever posted, and first multichaptered one that I've finished. I wouldn't say I'm very proud of it, but I'm glad it's finished! Thanks for your all your support and lovely reviews so far! They mean so much to me :)


End file.
